Quests
Quests are activities that are played in RuneScape, organised by Amenthysto. They have different storylines and are released one at a time. Currently, the known storylines are: *Peril of the Emperor (5 Quests) *The Soul Warrior (5 Quests) *Terror of the Army (6 Quests) *Commodore History (5 Quests) Peril of the Emperor The Peril of the Emperor (POTE) storyline is about saving the Emperor of Mystery World, Conald, from the Spiritual Realm. Conald was visiting the realm to discover the secrets of the familiars. Unfortunately, the familiars found out he was in the realm and closed the exit with five Soul blockages. They can only be opened with the sacrifices of a Soul Warrior's Paths. So Conald contacted Amenthysto through the Mind-Contact Technique and orders him to sacrifice 5 of his Soul Paths to save him from the Realm. Amenthysto starts finding an adventurer to help him deal with it. (Probably because killing a Path on his own would not work) The characters involved are: *Amenthysto *Conald (not found in-game) *The Player *Amenthysto's 5 Paths (Soul, Ancient Magicks, Summoning, Godly, Warrior) Spiritual Blockage Quest Difficulty/Length: Experienced/Medium Was also known as POTE Part I, Spiritual Blockage is the first quest in the Peril of the Emperor storyline. This involves Amenthysto attracting a player to make a challenge with him. The player accepts and Amenthysto tells him/her to meet him in the Duel Arena to fight him. The player meets the Soul Path and challenges into a fight. The player have to go through a series of special attack to kill the Path. After his defeat, Amenthysto tells the player the reason for this. Amenthysto then rewards the player. Between the Two Worlds Quest Difficulty/Length: Experienced/Medium Also known as POTE Part II, Between the Two Worlds (BTW) '''is the second quest in the storyline. This is where Amenthysto tells the player that the Ancient Magicks Path is weakened and must be powered up with a Two Worldly Ritual. The player gathers resources and the Path gets powered up. Then the player fights Amenthysto's Ancient Magicks Path, which, like the Soul Path, has special attacks. He attacks with the four types of spells similiar to Nex and the same quotes of special attacks. In the end, Amenthysto rewards the player for helping him defeat the Path. Impure Familiars Desurrection Quest Difficulty/Length: Master/Long Also known as POTE Part III, '''Impure Familiars Desurrection (IFD) is the third and the second longest quest in the storyline. The player meets Amenthysto once again and he asks him/her to kill the third Path, the Summoning Path. Amenthysto advises the player that the fight would take very long as the Summoning Path can only be killed after the player has killed the many familiars the Summoning Path would be summoning. After killing the familiars, the player kills the Summoning Path (who is aided by the highest level familiar he could summon. Randomised, which familiar known would be known by knowning Amenthysto's Summoning level.) The Gods' Sacrificial Moment Quest Difficulty/Length: Master/Medium Also known as POTE Part IV, The Gods' Sacrificial Moment (GSM) is the fourth quest in the storyline. The player meets Amenthysto in his house and he says that the player must collect an artefact from four gods each (Saradomin, Zamorak, Guthix, Armadyl). The player must find a Saradomin cháeliroc, Zamorak sword, Guthix statue piece and Armadyl luraé. The player finds these items around RuneScape and gives them to Amenthysto. He then requests for the player to kill the fourth Path, the Godly path. He says that the Path gets his energy from the four artefacts. The player then fights the Godly Path who attacks with Saradomin Strike, Flames of Zamorak, Claws of Guthix and Storm of Armadyl in different forms. The effects will affect the player too. After the Armadyl mode is finished, the quest will end. Summarising Ends Quest Difficulty/Length: Grandmaster/Long Also known as POTE Part V, Summarising Ends (SME) is the fifth and final quest in the storyline. This is also the longest quest in the storyline. The player talks to Amenthysto and he says that the four paths that you killed was resurrected by an unknown spell casted by no one, but something. Amenthysto explains that the four artefacts that you collected in the previous quests has a special effect that will resurrect four dead paths and the Paths will have a mind of their own. The player will have to fight the Summoning Path, Soul Path, Godly Path and Ancient Magicks Path in this order. Amenthysto thanks you for executing the resurrected paths and requests that you defeat the 5th Path to release Conald from the Spiritual Realm after collecting resources. The fifth Path, the Warrior Path, is the second most powerful path of Amenthysto. The player defeats the Warrior Path and a cutscene shows that the fifth blockage is opened, and Conald (not shown) says 'Well done.' Amenthysto rewards the player after this. The Soul Warrior Characters involved: *Amenthysto *Chenobro, Amenthysto's twin brother *The Player *The four lunar clones (Accurate, Aggressive, Defensive and Controlled) **The Controlled lunar clone was Amenthysto in disguise, but it is confirmed that the lunar clone will appear in The Destiny of Souls. The name of the Controlled clone is 'Jonyi'. *Laurapei *The 4 Loyal Generals of Chenobro (General Bigtime Loser, General Sapristi, Chancellor Tuttee Tuttee, Korberjal Ojakei) *Laurapoa (Laurapei's brother), who was bound to Chenobro's will but was in the end released during Part IV *Jalik, the Duke's storyteller, who was also bound to Chenobro's will but was in the end released during Part IV *Conald (confirmed to have his first appearance. He will have an extremely high combat level) Past and Furious Quest Difficulty/Length: Experienced/Medium-Long Also known as TSW Part I, Past and Furious (PAF) '''is the first quest in the storyline. The Submission of Souls Quest Difficulty/Length: Master/Medium-Long Also known as TSW Part II, '''The Submission of Souls (SuOS) is the second quest and the only quest which does not involve any boss fighting in the storyline. The Secrets of Souls Quest Difficulty/Length: Master/Long-Very Long Also known as TSW Part III, The Secrets of Souls (SeOS) '''is the third quest in the storyline. This quest reveals how Soul Warriors do their work. This is also the first quest to involve a fight with unconventional methods. The Rebellion of Souls Quest Difficulty/Length: Grandmaster/Long-Very Long Also known as TSW Part IV, '''The Rebellion of Souls (ROS) is the fourth quest in the storyline. Involves an invasion on Gielinor starting from Falador, then Varrock, Lumbridge, Edgeville, Ardougne and the TzHaar City, and finally finding Chenobro in Al Kharid. The quest and Return of the Gods Episode 6 (plus a few more after the episode mentioned) has the same storyline, although the main characters are switched. At first, it was planned that ROTG Episode 6 and the quest was to be released at the same time, but the developers had decided to scrap the twin releases and put the quest's release earlier, while the episode is to be delayed way further. 'We had a big change of plans for the upcoming episode and quest that had been planned to collide with each other. We know ourselves that both, at the starting, have similar storylines. That at first made us plan to release both at once. However, due to the episode itself, we have decided that the quest is to be released (with its trailer) first '''before the episode. There are a few reasons that I would come up with: #The episode requires a lot of production, like a lot of people to be in the video. I mean, it's the '''God Wars. How can you not notice the two words? This would delay the release date of the quest and episode. #The quest and episode has different overall storylines. The quest has got Amenthysto as the protagonist, while the episode has got Chenobro as the protagonist. So how can we plan things properly? So the quest will be released sooner (so expect it coming soon). And the episode will be delayed way further. Main Developer Amenthysto Tryst' The Destiny of Souls Quest Difficulty/Length: Grandmaster/Very, Very Long Also known as TSW Part V, The Destiny of Souls (DOS) is the fifth and final quest in the storyline. This quest has yet to be released and will involve the defeat of Chenobro. This also involves the first appearance of Conald in the quests. In this quest the combat levels of the levels will be increased above the normal player's maximum combat level, unlike the other quests. Some of them would be level 250, and there are other high levels. It is confirmed that two NPCs will have combat levels above 1000. Terror of the Army The Demon Without a Real Fear Quest Difficulty/Length: Experienced/Medium Also known as TOTA Part I, The Demon Without a Real Fear (DWARF) is the first quest in the storyline. This quest has yet to be released and will involve the first General of the Voids, Tsumizuge the Fearless, and Conald, who will appear in a spirit form. Commodore History Defense of the Demonic Bird Quest Difficulty/Length: Master/Medium Also known as CoHi Part I, Defense of the Demonic Bird (DODB) is the first quest in the storyline. This quest has yet to be released, but it is confirmed that Conald will be the starting of the quest, and the first Commodore of the Histories, Elder Arridan, the leader of the Eaglerev (singular Eaglere).